The Last House On The Left
by Storymaker95
Summary: Bonnie goes into the woods with her family. When she goes to see her buddy Tara, things don't go as planned.


**I don't own Kim Possible Disney does that stuff. Don't sue meh. **

* * *

**Friends-**

Bonnie was in the back seat of a car wearing her cheerleading uniform. Her parents were driving to their lake house as a retreat from Bonnie's other sisters. Who were going to college and spent the weekend alone at the regular house as a graduation gift.

"Finally I'm away from those losers. I hate my sisters."

"Now Bonnie don't be so mean." said Bonnie's mom, "There going to college this is a nice way to celebrate right?"

"No, I'm in a mosquito infested forest with two parents who, lets face it, will ignore my requests."

"Bonnie don't be like that, tell you what. This will probably be a very memorable vacation for you. Trust me."

"Whatever." Bonnie looked out the window and saw all the green bushes, tall trees, chirping birds. It made her sick. Bonnie's father hadn't been there for awhile so he didn't really know where to go.

"Umm, Honey..." The Father said questionably, "where is the house?"

"Dad, how could you miss it, its the last house on the left. The only house for miles. Duh!"

"Thanks sweetheart." said the father realizing where the house was and pulling into the drive way.

Everyone got out and took their bags. Bonnie's father opened the door and Bonnie just threw her stuff down.

"Bonnie put that in your room." said Mom.

"Fine.." said Bonnie letting out a very noticeable sigh followed by a pout as she got her heavy bags and put them in her room. After the first 5 bags were in her room she opened one of them, her clothes were inside. Bonnie changed out of her cheerleading outfit, and into a pink shirt with a flower on the chest, and purple short shorts. She opened all the other bags and they were full of all different types of make ups, perfumes, and more.

An hour after giving herself a make over, she asked her Mom if she could go back into town to see her friend. She begged and pleaded, she told them she'd be back by dinner time. The parents were very tired of her so they said okay. Bonnie went into the garage and drove off in the Nissan.

(30 minutes later)

Bonnie arrived at Tara's house. She rang the doorbell, "Hey Tara!"

Tara saw Bonnie and squealed, "Bonnie, I'm so glad your here. Didn't you have to go to the woods?"

"That shit hole... Yes but my parents said we could hang out. So... what do you wanna do?"

"Well we could go swimming at the lake. So then it'll be easy for me to sleepover at your place."

"Good idea Tara, lets go."

Tara got her bikini, and Bonnie was going to swim in her bra and panties.

When they got to the lake they started to swim around for some minutes. Then they got out and work on their tan. Tara looked around and didn't see anyone.

"This is eerie, were all alone." Tara let out a slight laugh and then turned over on her towel.

"Yea, I like it that way. No boys pestering me for sex."

"Why do they do that?"

"Because my first couldn't keep his mouth shut about how fucking good I was. Now he's off in Colorado living with his Mom. And I'm here soaking up the attention."

"Why don't I get any?"

"You get my left overs. The boys who grow old of my bitchy ways."

"You know that'll never happen."

"Well good, this damn forest makes me hungry. Lets go to the 7-11 back there. I need gum."

"What ever Bonnie." Tara got up and put their clothes on.

(20 minutes later)

"So you got gum now look over there." said Tara pointing to Ron in a Josh in a hoodie.

"Hey Josh," said Bonnie, "what are you doing here?"

"Chilin' with friends. And you?"

"Family trip with the folks."

"I have an idea," said Tara. "lets go back to Josh's place and have some fun."

"You can't its.. um... low class for Bonnie."

"What is it a motel?" said Bonnie laughing.

"Yes." replied Josh with a serious look.

"Well fuck it lets go with Josh, as long as I'm with someone sexy I don't care where I am." said Bonnie.

"Ok then, follow my lead." Josh told them where to go but he had a bad look on his face all the way there. He was also twitchy and a always looking to see if anyone was following them. When they reached the motel room they all laid on the bed.

Tara got up and took his hood off. "Hey Bonnie, you said he was hot. So I dare you to kiss him."

"I dare you to jump off a bridge." said Bonnie jokingly.

"Come on Bonnie." said Josh smiling.

"Fine." Bonnie got closer to Josh lips, but the door opened forcefully.

"Who the hell are you two? Josh who are they?" said Drakken.

"Friends from school." Josh looked scared and was backing up. "Just let them go."

"Wait! Josh look at this." Drakken threw a newspaper on the bed. The headline said, "**MURDERER AT LARGE!**"

"They got you on camera, now they could catch us Josh. Now you bring girls here?" Drakken punched Josh hard in the stomach.

"Well wait, can we go? We just got here." said Bonnie frantically.

"Sorry ladies," said Drakken pulling out a sharp knife, "you have seen to much. I'm _VERY_ sorry ladies but we must kill you." said Drakken pushing them on the bed.

Tara was so scared she pushed Drakken aside and he fell and she ran towards the door. Then Shego walked in and punched Tara right in the face.

"Where do you thing your going bitch?" Shego pulled Tara up by the hair and threw her on the bed.

"Well ladies, as long as were here lets have fun. Shall we?" Drakken said pulling down Bonnie's skirt.

* * *

What happens next, find out when Bonnie and Tara try to fight their way out of danger. Next chapter:

**RAPE!!! The Word No One Seems To Hear.**


End file.
